culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Verhoeven
Helen Verhoeven (born 1974 in Leiden) is a painter and sculptor based in Berlin.Helen Verhoeven in the RKD Verhoeven was born in the Netherlands and moved to the U.S. in 1986. She attended the San Francisco Art Institute, New York Academy of Art, and the Rijksakademie van Beeldende Kunsten in Amsterdam. In 2010, she was the winner of the Wolvecamp Award, a 18,500 euro Dutch art prize for painters under 40 years old. A catalog, Part Pretty, was published in connection with the Wolvecamp award. Verhoeven's works seem to explore the theme of ceremonial gatherings. Her work also conjures themes of burlesque, largely of the Weimar period. Helen is the daughter of acclaimed film director Paul Verhoeven. Selected solo exhibitions 2013 Mother, Stigter van Doesburg, Amsterdam The Waiting, Galerie Parisa Kind, Frankfurt 2012 Stage Disasters, Wallspace, New York Part Pretty, SCHUNCK, Heerlen, Netherlands 2010 The Thingly Character, Galerie Diana Stigter, Amsterdam Art Show I - Helen Verhoeven, KLEMM’S project room 7d5e, Berlin 2008 Event Two, Mesler & Hug, Los Angeles Event One, Wallspace, New York 2007 The Beautiful Many, Galerie Fons Welters, Amsterdam 2006 Saints, Wallspace, New York 2004 Nightmares, Wallspace, New York Group Exhibitions 2014 Disturbing Innocence, The FLAG Art Foundation, New York, NY 2013 10 Years, Wallspace, New York, NY 2012 Der Gemalte Raum / Painted Space, Works from the Essl Collection in the Schömer Hause Through an Open Window, Institut Néerlandais, Paris, France Made in Germany Zwei, Sprengel Museum, Hannover, Germany Door Schildersogen / From a Painter’s Perspective, Arti et Amicitiae, Amsterdam, the Netherlands 2011 Bellevue, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam, the Netherlands Objects of Dismissal, Autocenter, Berlin, DE 2010 Helen Verhoeven and Alon Levin, Lees Museum, Amsterdam, the Netherlands Wolvecampprijs 2010, Hengelo, the Netherlands RC de Ruimte – curated by Ben and Hannie Loerakker Girl Overkill 2 – curated by Iris van Dongen, Kunstlerhaus Bethanien, Berlin, Germany in.flec.tiion, Hudson Valley Center of Contemporary Art, Peekskill, NY Tentoonstelling in RC de Ruimte, IJmuiden, the Netherlands 2009 Girl Overkill – curated by Iris van Dongen, Galerie im Regierungsviertel, Berlin, Germany New Painters, LUMC, Leiden, the Netherlands Play, Monica de Cardenas, Milan, Italy Retour, Huize Frankendael, Amsterdam, the Netherlands Girl Overkill, curated by Iris van Dongen, Galerie im Regierungsviertel, Berlin, DE 2008 Royal Prize For Painting 2008, GEM Museum Contempoaray Art, The Hague, NL Tints Of Majesty, Lizabeth Oliveria, Los Angeles, CA, US Pruesspress, Rental Gallery, New York, NY 2007 Some Kind of Portrait—curated by Simon Watson & Craig Hensala, Marc Selwyn Fine Art, Los Angeles Hedendaagse Figuratie #2—curated by Pim Trooster, Kunstcentrum, Hengelo, Hengelo, NL About Contemporary Figuration, Safe Art, Dalfsen NL Recent Acquisitions - Young Painting' Sammlung Essl Museum, Vienna, Austria 2006 The Presence of Absence—curated by Rachel Howe, Gallery w52, New York, NY In Order of Appearance, Living Arts Museum, Reykjavik, Iceland 25 Bold Moves—curated by Simon Watson/Scenic, 382 West Broadway, New York, NY Parts, Xiamen City, CN, 'Rijksakademie at Parts' Open Ateliers—curated by Nacisse Tordoir, Rijksakademie van beeldende kunsten, Amsterdam, NL 2005 Hot Spots 05, Sammlung Essl Museum, Vienna, Austria Seven Young Painters, Bowie Van Valen, Amsterdam, the Netherlands ArtReview 25: Emerging US Artists, Phillips de Pury & Co, New York The Exploding Plastic Inevitable—curated by Simon Watson/Scenic, Bergdorf Goodman, New York Open Ateliers—curated by Nacisse Tordoir, Rijkakademie van Beeldende Kunsten, Amsterdam, the Netherlands 2004 Show and Tell, Zimmer Museum, Los Angeles 2003 The Holiday Shopping Show II - curated by Robin Kahn, Wallspace, New York Photography As Model, Wallspace, New York Space Invaders, Fishtank, Brooklyn 2002 Night of a 1000 Drawings, Artist Space, New York 2001 MFA Exhibition, Tribeca Hall, New York 1997 Baggage, The Luggage Store Gallery, San Francisco 1996 Betrothed, Falkurk Cultural Center, San Raphael, CA Snacks, ACME Gallery, San Francisco 1995 Lateral, Southern Exposure, San Francisco 1994 Posturing, Diego Rivera Gallery, San Francisco Its About Power, Belcher Street Studios, San Francisco References External Sources Rosenberg, Karen. (October 31, 2008). Art in Review. New York Times Hamilton, Adrian. (November 25, 2013). A Mixed Body of Work. The Independent (London) Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch painters Category:Artists from Leiden